Be with me
by Sasunarufan101
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke but Sasuke is with Sakura.  warning cutting YAOI BOY*BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! this is my first story be nice!
1. Chapter 1

(Naruto POV)

I hate my life. The guy that I love is going out with that bitch Sakura! It hurts me every time that I see them but I keep my mask in place and never let them see me sad. I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see all the scars and cuts that I have on my arms. Stupid kuuybi refuses to heal them for me.

"**That's right brat. I will not heal you if it is you that is going to cause the injuries!"**

I look around the bathroom and I find my best friend in the whole world there. My razor. I pick it up and I remember the first time that I cut myself.

(Flashback!)

"Hey Naruto!" "What's up Sakura-chan?" I replied to my out of breath teammate. "Sasuke agreed to go out with me!" I was shocked to hear that. "What's wrong Naruto?" "Nothing Sakura-chan. I am happy for you. Sorry but I have to go." With that said I turned and ran back to my apartment and went straight to the bathroom to cry. That's when I saw my razor in the bathtub. I pick it up and bring it to my wrist hoping that it would take away the pain that I was feeling inside. I watch as the blood comes out of the cut and rolls down the side of my arm. I made another cut and another until I started to feel dizzy and pass out on my bathroom floor.

(End flashback)

I bring the blade up to my arm and make another cut right on my vein and watch the blood gush out of the cut. All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. I curse under my breath and bandaged my cut and put a shirt on before I opened the door. I was shocked to see who was at the door. None other then Sasuke, my rival, my best friend, and secret crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start the story I would like to thank:

**Fluffingoreo** and **AbbyTheAmphibian** for reviewing! U people get a cupcake!

**I'mAzombieRawr** and **5CutePanda5** for favorite story! U get a BIG HUG and a cookie!

**AbbyTheAmphibian**, **carms-lian0592**, **PepperMist**, **Sorano109**, and **doros** for Story Alerting U get a cookie

Now to the story!

I woke up out of the darkness to hearing a beeping noise. "Turn it off" I said to nobody. "Naruto? Are you awake?" somebody said to my left. The voice sounded so familiar to me but I couldn't figure out who it was. "Naruto if you can hear me please open your eyes" The voice sounded like it was begging. So I tried to open my eyes. I was met with a blinding white light that I had to close my eyes again. This time I opened my eyes but a little bit more carefully. I looked around the room to see it was all white and that the beeping noise was a heart rate monitor.

Then I noticed that the voice that was talking to me belonged to Sasuke. "Hiya Sasuke. What are you doing here?"I asked in a shaky voice. "You BAKA!" Sasuke yelled at me "I go over to your house and find you bleeding to death on the ground and you are asking me what I'm doing here?" I had never seen Sasuke as emotional as he was now. "Why should you care what happens to me now that you have your girlfriend to keep you company!" I yelled back at him. "I dumped Sakura." Sasuke said. "Wait what why?" I quickly replied. "I thought that I liked her when it was somebody else that I really liked." "Who do you like then" I asked him. I could see a faint blush on his perfect face. "Do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked. "Yes Sasu" I couldn't finish that sentence because Sasuke had kissed me. I could feel how tense he was and as soon as I kissed back I could feel him relaxing.

As the need for air become greater we broke apart. "So you dump Sakura for me?" I asked. "Yes. You are much better then that pink haired whore." Sasuke said "Naruto can you promise me one thing?" "Sure Sasuke what is it?" "Please never cut yourself ever again." "Okay. As long as I have you I will be fine." I say as I put a huge smile on my face.

Well there you go. Another chapter. I'm not sure if I want to make another chapter to this or not so review and let me know. Also anybody that is reading this sorry if u like Sakura but I don't so I had to add that she is a whore to this story. Now I am ranting on and on so I'm going to stop.

Review if u want another chapter or if you want a cupcake!


	3. Chapter 3

When I was released from the hospital Sasuke was there waiting for me. "Sasuke you didn't have to come and pick me up I can go home myself." I told him. "I was told that I had to stay with you for a little bit so that you don't try to hurt yourself again. Not that I'm complaining." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "Teme!" I shouted at him. "Hn dobe." Sasuke said with a smirked. Sasuke grab my hand and we started to walk back.

As we were walking back to my house I hear a scream and turn around to see my pink haired friend standing there. As I turned around I felt pain in my left side of my face. Sakura just slapped my! That bitch! I was about to say something but Sasuke beat me to it. "Sakura I broke up with you because I didn't like you! You're a bitch, annoying as hell, and I'm gay so I don't really care how much of your boobs you show me!" Sasuke almost yelled at Sakura. "Also if you EVER hit my Naruto again there will be hell to pay!" Sasuke snarled out and Sakura his death glare. I watch as Sakura ran away crying. Next thing I know was Sasuke's face in front of mine. "Are you alright?" he asked me worry in his voice. "I'm fine." I reply. "If that bitch does anything to you just let me know okay?" "Okay." I reply with a smile on my face. "Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked. "It's nice to know that you will protect me if anything happens." after I said that I saw a smile on his face. Not a forced smile but a true smile. He picked me off the ground and we went back to my house holding hands and smiling all the way.

**There you go! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I had a good reason! I had homework to do! Any right now I'm in e3 writing and uploading this. I love the fact I can get on fanfiction in school. Now I can read yaoi all the time! **** review if u want to, if u want a cupcake, or if u want another chapter! **


End file.
